Shadow Queen – A Kyoya Ootori Love Story –
by summer.mclean.77
Summary: Kyoya Ootori is the vice president of the Host club, a shadow king that works things out without really being recognized for his true hard work. But Kami Fujioka, Haruhi's older sister, has always noticed him, from the very moment she met him she noted his intelligence and his ways of hard work. And without realizing it, Kyoya noticed her as well…
1. Prologue

It was the very first day of highschool for me. My birthday was in a week too. I couldn't help but wonder what Ouran Academy would really be like… But I assumed it was full of rich snots.

Since I couldn't afford the school uniform, I wore a purple sun dress with spaghetti straps, my long hair in a high ponytail, as always. I also had black flats, and my glasses on. My glasses were simple and modern, just skinny metal black frames holding the lens in from of my eyes.

I had just began walking to school after saying goodbye to my little sister and father. I had been so nervous this morning that I had skipped breakfast and left early, holding a small black shoulder bag.

"Kami! Wait up!" A familiar voice called.

I turned to see my little sister running after me, wearing her school uniform, her long brown hair straight and simple, her brown eyes bright. She had contacts in, but I preferred glasses.

"Haruhi. You need to eat breakfast, why are you running after me? I can't take you to Ouran with me, you aren't out of Middle school yet." I teased, as she came to a stop beside me.

"You forgot mom's necklace." She replied simply, holding up the silver chain, the silver heart pendant with a Black pearl in the middle shining.

My gaze softened as I stared at the necklace. It was the only possession I had from my mother, other than pictures around the house.

Slowly I let Haruhi reach up and clip it onto my neck. My hand absentmindedly held the black pearl pendant.

"Thank you, Haruhi. I must have been pretty flustered if I forgot it." I said, feeling awful that I had forgotten it. I really must be losing my head this morning.

I knelt to be at Haruhi's level, since I was taller than her, and gave her a tight hug.

"You'll be alright going to Ouran, I just know it, Kami." Haruhi told me as I let go.

I smiled and placed a hand on her head, "Arigato, Haruhi." (Thank you, Haruhi). I let my hand fall away from her head, "Now go back to the apartment, and eat breakfast. I'll be late if I don't hurry."

I watched her run back towards the apartment before straightening up and turning to continue to my new school.

**An hour later, at Ouran Academy**

_This place is going to be the death of me._ I couldn't help but think. I had been walking around this huge place and hadn't found where I need to be.

It was like a maze, so many buildings and corridors and ugh. Damn rich school.

I finally came along a classroom, Music room #3. I hesitated, grabbing ahold of the handle. But just as I was about to turn the handle and open the door, a voice stopped me.

"You're the new girl. Kami Fujioka, the commoner who got in because of her smarts." I turned, startled. There stood a pale boy with stylishly cut black hair, glasses, and dark eyes with hints of purple in them, though if I had to describe them, I would say his eyes were Onyx colored. He was tall, 5'11 I would guess, two inches taller than me. He dressed in the rich kid's uniform, the long black pants and black shoes, the light blue coat and tie. And I guessed he was in my year.

He was handsome, I suppose, but while I assumed most girls would swoon over him, I wasn't here for romance. I was here to get the best education possible to become a great lawyer like my mother, or maybe something to do with the medical career.

"Well, Kami Fujioka is indeed my name, but if you think labeling me as a commoner will make your confidence better, you won't get far. Most rich snots like you don't even deserve to be in this school." I replied tensely, light reflecting off my glasses in an almost sinister way. I was fed up already with this rich school, so I wasn't acting my best.

The boy's lips twitched into a half smile, his dark eyes staring right at me. "At least you have guts. You might just be able to hold your own here. But my confidence is quite secure, I assure you."

The sinister glare I had been giving him faded, as I was curious now about this boy.

He held out a hand, "My name is Kyoya Ootori."

I took his hand, giving him a light but firm shake, looking at him through my glasses. I had heard about his family. "I've read about you and your family. You've got the best police force in the world at your disposal. Not to mention your accomplishments in medicine."

He changed the subject, as if modestly brushing off the fact I had heard of his family. "I wouldn't go in there, if I were you. That's the place for the Host Club. I should know, I'm the vice president. But you don't strike me as a needy type, one to need the attention of a man." He said.

I studied him, wondering if this was some type of trick. What kind of guy would try to persuade me not to go into the club that he was vice president of? What would he gain from that? Finally I shook the thought from my mind, deciding he must just be trying to be nice, and replied, "I was looking for my classroom. I am lost in this damn school. But you're right. The last thing I need is to waste my time."

I turned away to leave down the hall when that voice stopped me again, "Wrong way. Turn around and take the second right, then the first left, the classroom I suspect you're in, is there."

I paused, the sudden stop making my ponytail bounce. I flushed red at going the wrong way, and once the blush faded from my cheeks, I glanced back at him, "Thanks, I guess. See you around, Ootori." We weren't friends so I didn't use his first name.

He said nothing, and I could feel him staring at me as I walked away. Even once I was out of sight I couldn't shake the feeling of his stare.

**Sometime the beginning of the next school year**

"Hold still, Haruhi!" I ordered.

My little sister had gotten into Ouran Academy the same way I had gotten in. Tomorrow was her first day, but she had gotten gum in her hair so she would have boyish hair. I was cutting it for her right now, although I certainly wasn't a professional hair stylist.

"Sorry Kami, I can't help it." She replied as I once again moved her head to have her look straight ahead.

I was starting my second year this year. My first year had been quiet, since I hadn't made any friends, mostly focusing on my studies. I had quickly found out there was barely a quiet spot inside the school, so I studied at a rose gazebo in the rose bush maze on the grounds. It was the only place I could think. Kyoya Ootori was in my class again this year, as he had been last year, but ever since the day I met him I mostly avoided him, other than when we were paired up in class.

We had only been paired up three times the whole year, and each time we had just quietly done the work and handed it in. I had to admit, he was pretty smart.

I also hadn't gone to the music room where the host club was since that day.

Finally I was done cutting Haruhi's hair. She looked like a sheep dog.

"Well, you'll look like a boy in school…" I tried to explain, hating my bad hair cutting skills.

"That's fine, Kami, I don't care." She said easily.

"How about I buy a wig and contacts and go with you as a boy?" I suggested finally. I wouldn't let her go through high school first year as a boy, not alone. Besides I had been saving up for a cell phone but I could buy a wig and contacts instead. And because I would wear a wig and contacts, if I wanted to look like I girl I bet no one would really even notice me switching from looking like a boy to looking like a girl. I didn't have any friends any way, and I'm sure my teacher would understand me wanting to help out my sister.

"Really, you'd do that? Thank you, Kami." She replied, smiling as she hugged me.

I had a bad feeling this would be a long year.


	2. Character Info

Name: Kami Fujioka

Nicknames: Kami-Chan (By Honey Senpai), Kamiko (By the host club sometimes and by people who believe she is a boy.)

Age: 16.

Birthday: September 7th

Family: Her father is Ryouji (Ranka), her mother is Kotoko, and her younger sister is Haruhi.

Skills: She's quite smart, one of the top in her class. Musically she knows how to play the piano and secretly likes singing but she doesn't sing in front of people. She's also quite active, enjoying to jog, swim, and enjoys to read. She is also fluent in English, Japanese, and French.

Special keepsake: Her mother's necklace, a stunning silver chain with a black pearl in a silver heart pendant. It's the most expensive item she owns, and the only thing she keeps with her that was her mother's.

Biggest Fear: Like her little sister, not much scares her… Except for Storms. Kami has always tried to deal with things on her own, same as Haruhi, so when storms happen they both go hide on their own to deal with fear.

Looks: She has long Ash brown hair, slightly darker than her sister's, that she often keeps in a high ponytail when she's not wearing her boyish wig, and since it's long the ponytail goes down to her shoulders in a sleek style. She has her mother's dark blue eyes, and she wears glasses when she's normal dressed, and contacts when she's dressed as a boy. She's tall, 5'9, with a slim graceful figure, and a B cup for her breasts, slightly bigger than Haruhi. She's not overly girly so when she's not in her uniform, often wearing just a blouse and skinny jeans and shoes, occasionally wearing a dress.

Personality: She's smart, responsible, sometimes quiet. She can be out spoken, bold, scheming, brave, even cunning. Though more often she is caring, protective, and even quite lovely sometimes. She keeps in her feelings though when it comes to love, she's hesitant, as if not wanting to get hurt. And when her usually patient temper snaps, she can truly be furious, not someone to mess with. Also, she is most definitely NOT a morning person.

Info: She grew up closer to her mother. She's always admired her mother, wanting to be a successful woman just like her. She even looks more like her mother than her sister does. She's always found her father to be too gushy over her and her sister, and is often embarrassed by him, so she tries to stay out of the house as much as possible. She has never so far been into music room #3. Her sister, Haruhi, has recently gotten into Ouran Academy. Both the sisters got in because of their good grades, Kami a year before Haruhi. She swears when she gets really mad, but usually has a level head. She spent her first year studying mostly, didn't really have any friends, other than occasionally running into Kyoya Ootori. He was in her class, after all. But she never considered him a friend, not until she joined the host's club. When Haruhi got gum in her hair and cut it, Kami decided to use her saved up money to buy a wig, so she would look more like a boy, like Haruhi does. She didn't want Haruhi to have to go through her first year alone, and as a boy, so she decided to look the same. Like Haruhi, she doesn't specifically care what she looks like, though she does try to look good. She says she's simple, but to Kyoya, she's far from it.


	3. Chapter One: Stepping into the Host Club

Three in the afternoon and Haruhi and I were ready to study. Problem is, we've been to three of the four library rooms already and they were all full and loud. I had this same problem last year, but today I really didn't want to go to the rose bush maze. Even though it was a nice day today, I didn't want to go there because on nice days the school athletic types play kick the can and the cans always go into the maze and end up bonking me on the head.

I had bad luck so I decided I better not go out there today. I wore a blue sweater, a boyish wig and contacts making me look like a boy with a cute face. It was really hard to tell I was a girl, since I wore a slip shirt underneath my sweater to hide my breasts. I wore long black slacks as well, with black shoes. I wasn't specifically embarrassed to be dressed like a boy, since it really didn't matter what I looked like.

Haruhi wore jean pants, shoes, and an old sweater that was too big on her, with the short hair and wearing our grandfather's glasses, she really did look like a boy.

Now we had just opened the door to the fourth library room… and it was full of the rich snots that inhabited the school. Haruhi and I exchanged a glance as I closed the door with a sigh.

We were silent as we walked away, and began to walk up the red carpeted stairway.

Finally Haruhi spoke, "This place has four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet."

"That's the problem with this school. It's huge and yet it's always loud and full." I replied quietly.

As we walked in silence we passed a couple of big windows and both stopped to watch as doves flew past.

_How are things in heaven, mom? I can't believe it's been ten years already._ I thought.

I was seven years old when my mother passed away… I had been closer to her than Haruhi and it had shaken me deeply. I think that's why I've become such a quiet person, and why I work so hard. If she was here, I just hope she would be proud of me and Haruhi.

Maybe that's why this school annoys me, since these kids have everything they want and they don't really try hard.

"I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time." Haruhi told me.

"I found that out last year." I replied with a sour expression. Though I knew not all of them were so bad.

We stopped and I realized we had come to stand in front of the third music room's door. It was an abandoned music room so we hadn't checked it yet.

The memory of the first time I stood outside this door flashed in my head but I just shook the thought away.

"An abandoned music room…" Haruhi murmured.

I took ahold of the handle of the door, "I guess this is the only place we'll be able to study in peace and quiet." I said. I knew Kyoya had warned me that a host club was behind this door, but we could just ignore them, right? Besides, I had told Haruhi about the host club in the music room.

I slowly turned the handle and opened the door as Haruhi and I stepped in.

"Welcome." Six voices said together.

There in front of us were six boys. Two blondes, two red heads, two with black hair. One was a tall boy sitting in a chair, blonde hair and blue eyes, who I had heard of. His name was Tamaki Suoh, a half French half Japanese boy who was a charmer. I had never spoken to him, but he was in my class.

The next blonde boy was a short boy who was as childish looking as a little kid, though I knew he was 17. He had brown eyes and his name was Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But everyone called him Honey, and he had a stuffed bunny rabbit he called Usa-chan. I had spoken to him once when I had accidently bumped into him and his cousin, Takashi Morinozuka.

Takashi Morinozuka was one of the boys with black hair. Everyone called him Mori, and he is the silent type of guy. He had darker eyes, and was really tall. Most would have found him frightening, but he was really nice and I had made small talk with him from time to time when we would pass in the hallway or see each other in the rose maze. He stood with his back to us, glancing over his shoulder.

Leaned on Mori's back was Kyoya, looking at me. We had definitely met and he looked the same as ever, arms crossed.

And then, standing behind the chair that Tamaki sat in, were the Hitachiin twins. I had met them this year when I had walked Haruhi to her class. They were in her year. Hikaru was considered the leader twin, though he was worse at concealing his emotions I had noticed one day. Kaoru was his twin brother, and was more mature than Hikaru. Both had ginger hair and golden brown eyes, with a love for mischief. Hikaru parts his hair to the left, while Kaoru parts it to the right, which is the only way most people know how to tell them apart, but sometimes they switch it just to mess people up.

I stood calmly looking at them, the door behind us closed, but Haruhi was freaked out, pushed against the door.

"This is the host's club?!" she asked, flustered at what we had walked into. She must have forgotten I had told her about the host's club.

I knew the boys I had met would most likely recognize me as a girl, but Tamaki probably thought it was two boys standing in front of him.

"Oh wow it's a boy." The twins said together.

Kyoya met my eyes and I could tell he knew it was me. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he? And his friend is in my class, brothers I think they are, am I right?" he looked at the twins.

"Yea but he's shy, he doesn't act very socially so we don't know much about them." The twins answered word for word at the same time, raising their hands in an 'I don't know' gesture.

"Hmm." Kyoya replied, closing his eyes. He still had his arms crossed but now Mori was facing us, beside Kyoya instead of behind him. He finally opened his eyes to look at us again. "Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club. Mr. Honor students."

Haruhi was now trying to open the door, which wouldn't open, while I stood, arms crossed.

Tamaki stood up, purple-ish blue eyes wide. "What?! You must be Haruhi Fujioka, and your older brother, Kamiko Fujioka. You're the exceptional Honor students we've heard about."

I paused, startled. Kamiko? They made my name into a boy's name?! I finally talked, "How did you know our names?"

I knew how they knew my name, but how did Tamaki know my name AND Haruhi's name? Haruhi was surprised too, stopping trying to escape to look at them. I noticed Tamaki wasn't in his seat now, where had he run off too? I was too busy staring to look for him.

"Well you're both infamous. It's not every day a commoner gains entrance into our academy, let alone two commoners. You must both have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." Kyoya spoke, addressing mostly me.

A commoner? Audacious? He was trying to make me mad, wasn't he?

I wanted to get out of here but we weren't quite done with our conversation, unfortunately.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Chapter Two

Haruhi, who by now looked miffed, replied a confused, "Well uh thank you I guess."

My eyes widened in surprise when Tamaki appeared behind us, as I hadn't noticed him sneaking up on us. He clapped one hand on Haruhi's shoulder, and the other on my shoulder, standing between us.

"You're both welcome. You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka's. You've shown the world that eve a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." Tamaki said.

For the first time I noticed an expensive looking vase, sitting on a pedestal nearby. Haruhi and I both pricked up with annoyance, and I took a step forward out of Tamaki's hold, while Haruhi scuttled off to the side.

Tamaki followed her, waving his arms in what was supposed to a sympathetic, yet impressive, walk. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others…"

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." I said strongly as Haruhi scuttled back over towards me, trying to get away from Tamaki.

Tamaki swished his way back to us, and put an arm around Haruhi, pulling her slightly closer to him, "Spurred, Neglected, But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor men, to our world, of beauty!" He finally let go of her to raise his arms in a loving gesture for his world of beauty.

Haruhi began walking towards the door, annoyed, "I'm out of here."

I was going to follow her when Honey ran forward and grabbed Haruhi by the arm, pulling her back and making her stumble slightly, "Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan! You must be like a super hero or something, that's so cool!"

"I'm not a Hero, I'm an honor student." Haruhi replied, before realizing Honey had called her Haru-Chan. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!" She yelled, making Honey let go and began away.

I walked over to her, hoping she could calm down.

And that's when Tamaki came into view again, studiously holding his chin, "I never would have imagined, the two famous scholars, would be so openly gay…"

I straightened up, my glasses reflecting the light so it looked like I had two lit up eyes, glaring sinisterly as I turned my head tensely to Tamaki, "Openly What?!"

He ignored me, looking at Haruhi, "So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the Strong silent type?" An image of Mori came into my head, "The boy Lolita?" now I thought of Honey. "How about the Mischeivious type?" I subconsciously thought of the Hitachiin twins. "Or the cool type?"

The cool type? He must mean Kyoya… but why would Kyoya be the cool type? I mean I guess he kind of is but at the same time I couldn't picture a bunch of girls fawning over him.

Haruhi, horrified, began backing away, and my eyes widened as she stopped a few inches in front of that expensive vase. "Ah it's not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!"

I froze with fury as Tamaki gently lifted Haruhi's chin, rubbing just below her jaw with his finger, "Or maybe, you're into a guy like me… what do you say?" he asked, looking sensually into her eyes.

He thought we were guys and he still was trying to seduce my sister? What nerve this idiot has!

I realized what was going to happen a second before it did, as Haruhi jumped back, hitting the vase pedestal. I could hear her let out a horrified gasp, turning to reach as the vase fell. She tried to grab the handle but it was just out of her reach.

My expression was priceless most likely as I reached as well, just as the vase smashed to the ground I let out a gasp.

The hitachiin twins leaned over haruhi to look at the broken vase. "Aww." They both echoed.

Kaoru spoke up, "We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction."

Next Hikaru spoke, "Oh now you've done it, Commoner, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!"

"WHAT?! EIGHT MILLION YEN?!" Haruhi exclaimed, hanging her head so it slammed into the stand she was leaning over, and began making her fingers go up and down as she flusteredly tried to do the math. "How many thousands is that? How many thousands is in a million?!" she murmured.

She straightened up, pulling herself off the stand, as I weakly looked at the twins, "We're going to have to pay you back."

The twins looked at each other a gave a short laugh, "With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform."

Haruhi turned, startled, as one of the twins asked her, "What's with the grubby outfit you've got on, anyway?"

I caught movement from the corner of my eye and turned my gaze to where the vase was. Kyoya had bent and picked up a piece of the glass, straightened up again now.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked calmly.

Both Haruhi and I were freaked. We'd never be able to pay this off!

Tamaki's attitude had changed, as he sat in the chair again and crossed his legs in a swoopy style. "There's a famous Saying you may have heard, Fujioka." He raised an arm to point at Haruhi. "When in Rome you should do as the Romans do." His arm swooped to point in another direction that seemed random, "Since you have no money you can pay with your body." He pointed at her again. "That means, starting today, You're the host's club dog."

Haruhi and I both stood there, frozen. All the boys surrounded us, since we were standing there, unresponsive.

Tamaki waved his hand in front of our faces, but it wasn't until Honey poked Haruhi in the shoulder and she fainted to the ground that I snapped out of it.

"If He joins your club, so am I! I'll be a dog too. It'll take less time for us to pay off our debt." I said, crossing my arms.

"Actually, you might actually make a good host. I can see you being the Listening type. What do you think Tamaki?" Kyoya said.

I could feel my blood boiling, "A host?!" He was definitely trying to get on my bad side.

Tamaki grinned, "Perfect idea! Someone for the ladies to spill their troubles to, someone to console them and make them smile! You're hired, Kamiko!"

I could have smacked him for calling me Kamiko, but I settled for glaring at Kyoya. "Can we have a word, Ootori?"

"Certainly, Fujioka." He replied easily as I yanked him out of the music room and into the hall.

As soon as we were in the hall I yanked off my wig, letting my long hair fall out. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I can't be a host!"

"Well you wanted to help your sister. Why are you wearing a wig, anyway?" he asked, almost as if this was a simple question.

"Haruhi got gum in her hair and had to cut it, so I bought the wig and contacts so she wouldn't have to look like a boy alone." I replied, still furious.

"Honorable of you, I suppose. Those contacts must be bothering you though." He stated, as if reading my mind.

I pulled my glasses out of my pocket and slowly took out the contacts, blinking to stop the awkward pain in my eyes as I slipped on my glasses. "You're such a know it all, Ootori."

"So are you, Fujioka. I'll be interested in seeing how you do as a host, starting tomorrow. Don't be late." He replied tartly, before opening the door and going back into the music room.

I groaned, leaning against the wall. What was that guy's problem? He just purposely liked to ruin my life.

I put my wing back on, tucking my hair away, but kept my glasses on. A few moments later Haruhi walked out, looking pale.

"A dog?" she murmured absentmindedly as we walked down the hall.

"You have it easy… I have to pose as a Host." I replied, rubbing at my eyes behind my glasses.

It would take a very long time to repay that debt, and I'm sure Kyoya isn't going to make it easy on me.

Damn rich kids.


	5. Chapter Three: Late Night Phone Call

**(Sorry this one is kind of short, next one will be longer)**

Later that night I was crawling around the living room floor trying to find a lost contact, when the phone rang.

My dad, who was sitting and brushing his long red wig, was about to get up to get it, but I stood instead, "I've got it."

Haruhi had gone to the neighbors to help her with something, I hadn't asked what, so I was home.

I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Kami, I would like to speak with your father." I froze. It was Kyoya Ootori.

"What do you want to talk to him for, Kyoya? Isn't it a bit stalkerish to be calling me and asking to talk to my dad?" I replied, relaxing slightly, my voice bored.

"It's a routine thing, everyone who works for the Host club, their parents get calls to hear how you're doing, if any incidents happen." Kyoya explained, that voice of his the same simple tone, the tone that made me truly believe he actually is the cool one of the group.

"I see… Well He's here." I said shortly, handing the phone to my father with a simple explanation, "The vice president of the club Haruhi and I joined." We had explained to him about the host club.

I watched my dad as he walked into the other room. Half an hour later I was so bored of waiting that I stood and went to go find him.

He was sitting in the kitchen, happily chatting about me as a little girl, wanting to be a lawyer, with my little book and pen in hand, walking around all mature.

I went red as a tomato, "Dad!" I snatched the phone from him.

"Sorry hunny. Kyoya's a delightful young man though, You should be friendlier to him." My dad told me.

I made an annoyed sound and stormed back to the other room, before putting the phone to my ear, "I bet you just loved that, didn't you, Kyoya?" I asked, fuming with embarrassment.

"Actually I did rather enjoy our chat, I would have liked to hear some more stories. You sounded like such a dear little child, Kami." He said, and I could tell he was amused.

I scoffed, "Well I'm not a little kid anymore. I thought you called because of the host club, not to get childhood stories from my dad."

"Well Your dad seems to like me, he was practically dying to talk about you. Also, I am sorry about your mom." He said, serious now.

I was quiet for a moment before saying a short, "Thank you… Kyoya I am sorry that I acted badly not only yesterday but the day I met you. But how can I be a host, I'm not even a guy!" I finally spilled my worry.

Kyoya was silent a moment, seeming to relish the idea of me actually opening up a bit, which made me kind of irritated. But finally he spoke, "Well, I'm sure you'll do fine. You just have to sit and talk, listen to your guests. Even a commoner can do that, right?"

"Don't call me a commoner. I suppose I can entertain your fangirls for a while." I sighed.

"Want some tips?" he asked, as if trying to make this a long phone call.

I laid on my back on the floor, staring at the ceiling, "Sure."

We ended up talking for the last hour over host tips, stories about the host's adventures. I also learned Kyoya had two older brothers and an older sister, because his sister asked him something and he asked me to hold on while he replied to her, so that launched into a conversation about family. I told him about my mother, how she was a lawyer, and how she died. I had never expected to, but he kind of became my friend. I hadn't expected to open up like I did.

When I hung up it was late and I headed to bed, Haruhi had already gotten back and gone to bed while I was on the phone, the same as what dad did. So it was pretty late, and I was tired.

But as I laid in bed I wondered what had driven me to talking so long with Kyoya? It was weird. Maybe I was just in a good mood.

**Next Day**

As soon as Haruhi and I walked into the hosts club, she was sent to buy coffee and Kyoya had taken me to a set of curtains, changing rooms.

He handed me a boy's uniform, "Here, change into this." I already had my wig on, and my contacts.

"But Kyoya, these uniforms are expensive, I'd never be able to-" I began to say.

"Just wear it, I'll add it to your tab." He said easily.

I sighed and walked into the changing room. I slipped off the plain shirt I wore, and stripped off the pants, so I was standing there in my underwear, before putting on the uniform.

It actually fit well, and I could actually pass as a boy in this. When I walked out, Kyoya was nowhere to be seen, so I made my way back to the now beginning to fill up music room.

Tamaki saw me and signaled me over, standing. "Ladies, this is our newest Host, Kamiko." He introduced me.

He had four girls sitting with him, two on the same couch as him, two on the other couch.

He gestured for me to sit with the other girls, "Kamiko will be sitting in for today to learn what it's like to be a host."

After a moment of greeting each other and me getting a cup of tea, we finally got back into normal conversation. Mostly they talked to Tamiko while I quietly sat.

"Um, Tamaki, what's your favorite song?" One of the girls shyly asked.

"What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course." He replied Smoothly. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. It was so incredibly cheesy. If someone told me that, I would tell him to stop making a fool out of himself.

"I baked you a cake today." Another one brought up. "Would you like to taste it?"

Tamaki took her by the chin and stared her in the eyes, "Only if you feed it to me, darling."

The girl was wiggling in delight, "Oh, how you're so dreamy!"

A redheaded girl set down her tea cup, "May I have a word with you, Tamaki?"

Tamaki turned to look at her, and so did I. "Along with your new host, I've recently heard that the host's club is keeping a little kitten without a pedigree." I couldn't help but be a little miffed, but I didn't reveal that feeling, as I was supposed to be polite.

"I don't know if I'd call him that…" Tamaki replied, with a short laugh, facing her completely now.

And of course, that was when my sister walked in.


	6. Chapter Four: Instant Coffee

At that moment my sister walked in holding a bag.

"Speak of the Devil." Tamaki said. He raised a hand in hello, "Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet." He waved a finger, "Did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi murmured, miffed by what Tamaki said.

She walked over to stand behind us and Tamaki noticed something in her bag, so he grabbed it. "Hey, wait a minute, what is this?"

He held a box of Hescafe special blend instant coffee.

"Just what it looks like… it's coffee." I replied, standing to go stand by Haruhi.

"I've never seen this brand before… is this the kind that is already ground?" Tamaki asked.

My eyes widened. He had never heard of Instant Coffee?

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Haruhi said, as confused as I was.

The two girls I had sat with tilted their heads and said at the same time, "It's Instant?"

That's when Tamaki held it closer, his eyes wide, "Woah, I've heard of this before, it's commoners coffee! You just add hot water!"

A bunch of girls had gathered behind the chair that I had sat at, peering at us curiously, as if wondering what we were talking about.

One of the girls who were sitting leaned over to the other, "I didn't know there was such a thing…"

"So it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." The other whispered back.

All the other girls nodded, "Mhmm."

Kyoya and the twins had walked over, bringing a bunch more girls. Kyoya stood on one side of me, Haruhi on the other. Hikaru leaned to look at the box of coffee in tamaki's hand on one side, while Kaoru did the same thing on the other side.

Next to me, Kyoya mentioned, "Commoners are pretty smart."

"100 grams for ¥300?" One of the twins read.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." The other said.

Haruhi was annoyed as she said, "I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guy's expensive coffee."

Tamaki raised a hand, "No, I'll keep it."

All the rich girls gasped. I crossed my arms. Kyoya also had his arms crossed, I had noticed he stood like that a lot.

Tamaki stood, "I'm going to give it a try." More gasps. He raised the box and gave a heroic pose, "I will drink this coffee!"

All the girls clapped, and Haruhi and I were standing there with miffed expressions. Idiot, trying to act brave. It was just coffee!

"Alright, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners coffee." Tamaki said as him and most of the girls walked away to a nearby table. The twins and Kyoya went off in different directions, and I just walked away from them and stood to observe the room.

My attention was first turned on the table, where Haruhi now was, along with Tamaki and his group of fan girls.

She lightly put a teaspoon of the coffee into the tea cups. By the way they watched her, I could almost see a sign that said, 'Demonstration of Commoners coffee, by a commoner.' She then continued to pour hot water into the four cups she had put coffee in.

One they were ready she put them on a tray and held them out to the girls, "Here."

"Let the tasting begin." I heard Tamaki say, holding his chin again.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." One of the girls said.

Another said, "I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me."

Almost immediately Tamaki was next to her, dipping her so one of her feet was in the air, holding her head close to his in that irresistible way that those rich girls loved. "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" he asked sensually.

The girl said in a dazed voice, "Well then I would drink it…" And of course all the other girls, except for Haruhi, squealed in delight.

I scowled and turned my gaze away, deciding to watch the twins and see what they do as hosts.

Hikaru was laughing, "So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up, right out of bed." He seemed to be telling a story about Kaoru.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that story!" Kaoru exclaimed, sitting up, a fine blush on his cheeks. He looked down, holding his chin, his eyes closed as little tears budded at the corners. "I asked you not to tell anyone that." The tiny tears fell, "Why are you so mean to me?"

Hikaru's eyes widened, as if he had realized what he said. "I'm sorry Kaoru." The two girls who were listening gave sounds of awe, pulling each other close as they watched. Hikaru took Kaoru's head gently into his hands, pulling his chin up so they gazed sensually into each other's eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened, I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

I stared with wide eyes, both boys blushing lightly as they gazed into the other's eyes, and Kaoru softly whispered, "I forgive you."

The girls squealed, "I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!"

Haruhi walked by, "What are they so excited about? I just don't get it."

I understood now. The twins made good hosts because they had brotherly love in a slightly sensual way, and the rich girls ate that up. I knew plenty of girls from my middle school who loved two boys rather than one. But I knew that must be an act, the Hitachiin twins were many things, but twincest wasn't one of them, though they did care about each other, like any brother or sister would, so the act seemed real enough to grab attention.

I looked up as Mori walked past me, with Honey hanging onto his back, looking sleeping.

As he rubbed his eye and yawned, Honey said, "S-Sorry, we're running late."

A nearby table sat three girls, all who had been waiting there. One called, "Hello Honey! Hey Mori!"

Another said, "We've been waiting here for you guys. Hi!" Mori gently set Honey down.

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep." Honey told them, sitting, and rubbing his eyes again, "And I'm still not… completely awake." I had to admit, he was pretty adorable.

The girl's eyes widened, and they all squealed, "So cute!"

Haruhi had stopped beside me, watching too.

I spoke up, "Is that boy really a third year student?" It was hard to believe he was older than me, since he was smaller and more childish.

Kyoya walked up beside me, holding the ledger book, "Honey-Senpai might seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." I turned my head sideways to look at him, blinking because of my contacts. "And then Mori-Senpai's allure, is his strong and silent disposition."

I was about to say something, But Haruhi began, "Um…"

Before either of us could truly talk, Honey ran over and grabbed Haruhi's arm, spinning her around wildly. "Haru-Chan!"

Once they stopped spinning he asked, "Hey Haru-Chan, do you want to go have some cake with me?"

"Thanks but I… don't really like… cake." Haruhi replied, dizzy, her head spinning.

Kyoya and I had both turned our heads to watch them.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-Chan?" Honey asked her, holding a pink bunny behind his back.

Still dizzy, Haruhi replied, "I'm… not into… bunnies…"

Honey's eyes widened, tears beginning to show at the corners, "Are you saying you don't like Usa-Chan?"

Haruhi snapped out of it, her brown eyes wide. We both were looking at Usa-Chan now. I knew Haruhi wouldn't let Honey be sad.

As we looked at the bunny I could have sworn it got blush on its cheeks.

Haruhi leaned forward, "I guess he is kind of cute, huh?"

Honey stared with big brown eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks now as he realized Haruhi was a girl. I was certain he already knew I was a girl, since we had met before.

But then he just handed Haruhi the bunny, "Take good care of him, okay?" And ran off to jump in the girl's laps and act cute.

I looked at Kyoya as he began to speak again, "You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king. His Request rate is seventy percent."

"What's this world coming to?" I said absentmindedly, pulling at the sleeve of my uniform.

"And in Order for you to pay off your eight million yen debt with us, Haruhi, You will act as the Ouran Host's Clubs dog until you graduate." He looked over at us but I saw his gaze on me more than Haruhi. He made a soft sound, as if chiding himself for what he said, turning his head completely and closing his eyes, smiling. "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. And upon your request, Kami, you'll be a host for the same amount of time."

As Haruhi stared at him he said, "You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers."

I could picture it in my head as he pushed his glasses up, "By the way, Do you have a passport?" He asked innocently.

Meaning we wouldn't be able to stay in japan. My blood boiled, he was doing it again, stupid rich show off.

As Tamaki came over to Haruhi and Kyoya walked away, I followed Kyoya, I wanted to talk to him.


	7. Chapter Five: Haruhi becomes a host?

I had followed Kyoya away from where Tamaki was now trying to teach Haruhi host manners.

"Kyoya, I have a question." I said, looking at him as I blink. Dumb contacts.

He was scribbling something in his ledger, but he glanced up at me, "Yes, Kamiko?"

I scowled, "Don't call me Kamiko. You said that the host club caters to each desire of each guest, right? I understand that, the twins have sensual brotherly love, Mori is quiet but has Honey with him most of the time and honey is the boy Lolita, the adorable one. Tamaki is the flirty one, the king. But I heard him call you the cool one, and I don't understand. I haven't seen you sitting with guests, you don't strike me as a host type. So why are you a host?"

He shut the ledger and gave a half smirk, "That's a long story, for another time. But if you would like to see me in action as a host, all you have to do is request me, and I'd be happy to oblige."

My cheeks felt warm, and I knew I was blushing, "Show off! I wouldn't request you in a million years!" I replied tensely, finally getting the redness to leave my cheeks.

"Actually, Tamaki would be the show off in the club, I'm just here to handle his ideas." He replied simply, not seeming to notice my moment of embarrassment.

That's when my gaze caught on Tamaki, who was sitting depressed in a corner, with Haruhi standing there looking guilty.

"Speaking of Tamaki…" I said.

Kyoya and I walked over as Haruhi said, "Uh, I'm sorry, Tamaki-Senpai."

The twins laughed and put their hands on Haruhi's head.

"You're a hero alright." One of the said, to which the other quickly agreed.

"What did you say, Haruhi, to make him so upset?" I asked her quietly.

Kaoru answered me, "She told him he was Obnoxious."

In that instant Tamaki seemed even more depressed, so Haruhi quickly said, "I'm sorry Senpai, but your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

I noticed Honey and Mori watching from where they sat behind us.

Tamaki stood up, turning around and back in his radiant mood, "Really, it did? Let me teach you more, my friend!" He reached out a hand in a 'I'm so generous' gesture.

"Well he got over that quick…" I murmured.

"Boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Call me king!" Tamaki said, still cheerful.

Hikaru continued, "You can teach him all the basics of hosting…"

And Kaoru continued, "But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know." He reached to take off Haruhi's glasses. "He's not exactly host club material but… Maybe if we took off his glasses it would help."

He slid off Haruhi's glasses and immediately the twins both froze, looking at Haruhi's face. Mori, Honey, Kyoya, and I slid into view to see as well, though I knew what she looked like without glasses.

"Hey I need those! I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school!" Haruhi complained.

Tamaki ran forward and pushed the twins out of the way, gazing at Haruhi with wide eyes, a shocked expression on his face.

He snapped his fingers, "Hikaru, Kaoru."

The twins came together and saluted, "Got it!" They dragged Haruhi out of the room.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked, eyes wide, but was ignored.

Tamaki pointed at Kyoya next, who already had his cellphone out and was dialing a number, "Kyoya, My hair stylist!"

The girls were all staring at us, as Tamaki pointed at Mori, "Mori-Senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." I watched Mori run off.

Then he pointed at me, "Kamiko, Brace yourself to see a whole new, handsome brother!"

I paused, about to reply when Honey-Senpai spoke, "What about me, Tama-Chan?!"

Tamaki lowered his pointing finger to point at Honey. "Honey Senpai."

"Yes Sir!" Honey replied, eyes wide with enthusiasm.

"You… go have some cake." Tamaki said, for lack of any orders.

Poor Honey, he sadly went to sit at a table to eat cake, and I felt bad he was so disappointed. But then again, I didn't really have an order either.

I headed after the twins and haruhi.

When I got to the changing rooms, I heard them all scuffling inside one, and I waited.

I could hear the twins chanting "Change! Change! Change!"

"OKAY FINE I'LL CHANGE BUT YOU TWO HAVE TO GET OUT!" I heard Haruhi yell.

I watched the twins be thrown out and hop three times to catch balance. They both looked at me, and then both looked at themselves. Now they realized that Haruhi and I were girls.

Soon the rest of the hosts joined us, Honey sitting still and having a bunch of empty plates in front of him that used to have cake on them.

I stood by Kyoya, and then the twins, and then Tamaki, and then closer to the table where Honey sat with Usa-Chan was where Mori stood.

"Um… Senpai?" I heard Haruhi finally speak, after we waited forever for her to get changed. I knew they had given her a haircut, contact lenses, and a uniform.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki-Senpai asked.

She slowly pulled back the curtain to reveal her in the uniform. We looked a lot alike now that she wasn't in those grubby clothes, especially since we both had contacts, but my brown hair was a darker, more of an ash brown color, and my eyes weren't brown but were a dark blue/grey. Plus the fact I was a year older, and taller.

Tamaki got all emotion, "Cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" He said, tears running down his cheeks as he fantasized.

"Haru-Chan you look so cute!" Honey-Senpai gushed.

"If we had known that's how you really look…" Hikaru began.

"We would have helped you out sooner!" Kaoru finished.

Kyoya spoke, "Who knows? Perhaps with both Kamiko and Haruhi, they'll draw in some customers."

I knew the uniforms were expensive, around ¥300,000 if I'm not wrong, so I was dreading having to repay Kyoya.

Tamaki put on a charming look, "You know, that's just what I was thinking." We all knew he was lying. I think he might like Haruhi, even if he didn't know she's a girl, so he wanted to see her look good. No one cared when I was made a host, other than Kyoya, and now Haruhi is looking like a cute host and Tamaki is all over her.

Tamaki pointed at Haruhi, "Our Errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today you're an official member of the hosts club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host, just as I did today with Kamiko by letting him watch me in action. If you both can get one hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."

I went pale. A hundred? Each?!

"A Host?!" Haruhi asked, almost as distressed as I was when I first became a host.

Kyoya spoke up, "I know three girls who would be happy to be your first guests, Haruhi. As for you, Kamiko, you have been requested by two other girls, if you'd follow me I'd be happy to take you to them."

I sighed as the hosts all dispersed, and Haruhi and I followed Kyoya.

I wasn't quite sure how to pull off being a host, but I was the listening one, right? So all I had to do was be charming and listen to them, and answer any questions they had…

This would be a long day.


	8. Chapter Six: First Guests and an Enemy

A few moments later, Kyoya had introduced me to Camille Langford and Harriet Mulder, two girls who attended the academy. Camille was the daughter of a French Diplomat and had grown up the eldest of three sisters. Harriet was the daughter of a local rich man who owned a large area of land in the country, and was an only child.

For some reason they had requested me, and I had gotten us all tea and cake.

In front of me, a couple feet away, was the two couches and table where Tamaki sat. His back was to me because he was spying on Haruhi, who sat with three ladies on the other side of the room from me. Though I was close enough to know she was telling them the story about our mother.

I noticed red hair and realized the twins were sitting on the floor behind the couch tamaki sat on, also watching my sister. But to my surprise, Kyoya was facing my way, standing beside them, and watching me like a hawk.

I felt my cheeks getting hot from his scrutiny, so I turned my gaze back to my guests and put on a smile. It was a fake smile but I was pretty good at smiling even when I wasn't feeling like smiling.

"So, Kamiko, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Harriet asked, holding her tea cup. I put a mental note to strangle Kyoya later. He and the rest of the hosts spread around that my name is Kamiko. So since I was acting as a boy, my name was now Kamiko… unfortunately.

I calmly took a sip of my own tea, "Well ladies, I'm not here to tell about myself, I'm here to listen to your problems. I'm here to give you any advice you may need, or just listen to whatever you want to talk about that you can't go to anyone else for." I said sweetly.

Within minutes Camille and Harriet were asking my advice over a number of different topics, whether what to wear, to family problems.

And I had even told them a bit myself.

"It's been so nice to let all this out! Would it… Well would it be okay if we request you again someday, Kamiko?" Harriet asked, taking my hand.

I smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, "I'd be delighted, any time." I said honestly. It wasn't so bad talking to them, it was like gossiping with a friend.

Besides, if I could get one hundred guests, and if Haruhi did the same, we'd be able to pay off our debt for the vase.

"Oh, Kamiko! Are you a fan of jokes?" Camille asked. Camille was very ditsy, loving to giggle and talk mischievously. Harriet was more refined and quiet, but she was social and kind.

I nodded and our conversation continued.

**Kyoya's point of view**

I stood with my back to Haruhi's table, watching Kami's table.

She was laughing and smiling, truly she looked happy. I hadn't yet seen her so calm. I wondered if she was usually like this, outside of school. From our talk on the phone it hadn't seemed like even her home was a relaxing place.

I had never heard her laugh before… not like this. It made me wonder what she was really like, when she wasn't being annoyed or being put under stress.

I stood by Tamaki, who sat on a couch and was spying at Haruhi and her guests. By what I had heard Haruhi had gotten the three girls to want to request her again, and Kami had done the same with her two guests.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki asked, speaking about Haruhi.

My gaze was still on Kami as I pushed up my glasses and replied, "He's a natural. They both are."

The twins echoed, "No training needed."

I slowly walked away from them and over to Kami who was waving a goodbye to her two guests.

"How did your first sit down with guests go?" I asked her, arms crossed as I stood next to her.

She glanced at me in slight surprise. "Good, I guess. They are nice girls. Maybe being a host won't be a bad thing."

"It won't be. At least, not unless you're found out to be a girl." I said, looking at her through my glasses.

Her dark blue eyes met my onyx colored eyes, "I've got an idea about that. I can go to class as a girl, and be a host as a boy. I don't have many friends who will know it's me, and if someone asks, I can say Kamiko is my cousin, and I'm name after him. Two different Personas."

"A good idea, if you can manage it." I agreed. It would be quite interesting to see if she could handle it.

"Speaking of managing things, I'll be right back, I found a note asking me to meet some girl. I thought I might as well see what she wants." Kami told me, starting towards the door.

"Don't take long, you have an appointment in half an hour." I called after her as I watched her leave.

As I turned away, I had a bad feeling as I walked over to Tamaki, who had finished with his current guests.

I saw Haruhi running out of the host club not long later, and Tamaki followed her.

**Kami's point of view**

I held the note up so I could read it. I had found it slipped onto my table when I turned around after waving my guests goodbye.

I was currently walking down the hall, looking for the door it showed on the note. I stopped at a closet door? No this can't be right… I opened it and no one was inside. Just a couple high class expensive tools, and other things.

I turned around and let out a sharp breath as something was held against my mouth. A white cloth? No, a handkerchief. I let out a frantic mumble, smelling the chloroform on the handkerchief. In my struggle, I dropped the note, stumbling back. I hit my head on something sharp, like a shovel's edge, and could feel blood trickle down my forehead. All I saw was a strand of red hair, long red hair that was well groomed, before I found my eyes closing and I slumped with one last soft breath as everything went black.

**Kyoya's Point of view**

Something wasn't right. I was pacing, glancing at the door every so often. Haruhi and Tamaki were laying out her wet bag contents to dry them, and it had been well past the half hour. The guest who had requested Kami had left.

It wasn't like her to be late… not like this. I knew her enough to know something was wrong.

I sighed, "I'm going to find Kamiko." I called to Tamaki before leaving the room.

I walked the hallways for a few minutes before I noticed a slip of paper by an old closet. I picked it up and read it quickly. It was directions to this door, and fancy writing. I knew this writing. I opened the door and froze when I saw who was inside.

Slumped on the floor was Kami. Her wig had fallen off so her long hair was strewn along the ground, her eyes closed, pale as a ghost. She seemed unconscious, and her head was bleeding from a small jagged cut, which I assumed came by a shovel that was bloody and leaned against the wall.

I dropped to my knees and pulled kami up so her head rested in my lap a I shook her gently by the shoulders. "Kami! Wake up. Kami!" I called, actually worried for her. She was after all a host, if anything happened to her we would be at fault.

She let out a soft murmur, making me feel relieved. Slowly her eyes opened but she seemed dazed, "Kyoya?" She whispered, confused.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"W-What?" She groggily sat up, putting a hand to her head. "Where's… where's the red head?"

I blinked in surprise, "Red head?"

"There was…" she paused, as if confused at the memory. "A girl. With long red hair. And she had a handkerchief… I couldn't breathe, the fumes were strong, chloroform…" She quietly told me.

I frowned, standing and helping her up, handing her my own handkerchief for her to put on the cut on her head. It was small enough to be unseen if she wore her wig or wore her hair a certain way. She grabbed ahold of her wig but didn't put it on. Her hands were shaking just so slightly.

"Let's get you back to the music room." Was all I said as I led her back. She was quiet, holding her head and following me.

And I think I had a guess who had done this to her.


	9. Chapter Seven: The Secret is Discovered

**Still Kyoya's point of view**

After getting Kami back to the music room, she sat down by the changing rooms. The twins got her a hot towel to clean the small wound on her head. She had stuck on her wig before we got here, but the cut was visible.

She insisted she would be fine, though the rest of the hosts asked her many questions. All she told us was she hadn't seen anything other than auburn hair, a girl's hair, and she had hit her head on the shovel when she went unconscious.

Tamaki had pulled me away to talk with me.

"One of our guests is doing this. Knocking Kami unconscious, throwing Haruhi's bag in the pond." He told me.

I agreed, "Yes, I believe it is time we stop this guest." Even though Kami's wig had come off in the closet, I don't think the guest who knocked her unconscious would have noticed.

"One of my regular guests has been acting jealous. And she has long red hair." Tamaki informed me.

"I know. She's requested to sit with Kamiko and Haruhi both, in half an hour in fact." I said casually.

Tamaki made a fist, "This calls for a plan!"

The twins, who had been listening in, got identically evil grins, "A plan you say?" They echoed.

**Kami's point of view**

A half an hour later, after convincing them all I was fine, I put a bandage on the cut on my head, and adjusted my wig without being too noticible, so it would hide the cut.

Haruhi and I had been sat down with a red headed girl, and immediately I knew it was the girl who had used chloroform on me. She started the conversation by asking Haruhi what she was doing with Tamaki in the pond. I had found out, after I left for that note, Haruhi had discovered her bag in the pond and Tamaki had helped her find her wallet.

Haruhi had been telling the story to this red headed girl. She had just said that she must have accidently dropped her bag out the window, though I knew she didn't.

"Oh really? That must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond. And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you, how astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner, right?" The girl said, with fake sympathy as she laced her fingers to rest her head on, her elbows on the table.

I felt like telling her how unlady-like it was to put her elbows on the table, just to make her mad, but I kept quiet, deciding not to.

"The only reason he's paying attention to the both of you is because he's trying to turn you into gentlemen." She continued. Her eyes, which had been closed, opened to give us a cold stare. "Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

She actually think I like Tamaki? I found Tamaki to be annoying actually… but he did has certain good qualities. I could understand why she was jealous though, since Tamaki did seem to like Haruhi.

"Now I understand." Haruhi said suddenly. "You're jealous of me."

It happened so fast I almost didn't see it. The girl's hand lashed out and grabbed ahold of Haruhi, yanking her forward. The tea set and vase with flowers slid off the table in a smash, along with an Eiffel tower model. The water from the vase spread on the floor with rose petals in it, as all of us hit the ground and the table and chairs rolled away.

The girl screamed to make it seem she was a victim, because Haruhi was leaned over her, holding herself up on her hands and knees, and I had fallen on my knees right next to them.

"OH HARUHI LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEBODY HELP ME THEY JUST ATTACKED ME!" She screeched.

Haruhi and I both let out startled gasps, as if in disbelief she was trying to make us look bad. I felt awful, like I suspected the hosts would believe her and our debt will raise, or maybe even take us to the headmaster.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! TEACH THESE COMMONERS A LESSON!" The red head continued to shriek.

That's when two hands appeared holding two water pitchers. They dumped the clear water on all three of us, shutting the girl up.

Haruhi leaned back to sit on her legs, as the girl looked confused.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. The twins stood there looking fabulous, ignoring her.

Tamaki walked over and helped the girl up, lightly moving her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"Do something Tamaki… Haruhi and Kamiko just assaulted me." The girl said in a quiet, pleading voice, as if she were seriously hurt.

I could see Kyoya standing and watching the scene unfold with a cold gaze.

Tamaki gently held her face, "I'm disappointed in you. You threw Haruhi's bag in the pond, didn't you? And you used Chloroform to knock Kamiko out."

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?!" She asked, her tone now showing her quiet anger.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there is one thing I know, neither Haruhi nor Kamiko are that kind of a man!" Tamaki said strongly.

Haruhi and I sat side by side, soaked. I could see Mori and Honey watching as well, and the twins stuck out their tongues in disgust, looking at each other.

"Why Tamaki?" The girl asked, letting out tiny sobs. "YOU IDIOT!" she cried out as she ran away.

Tamaki turned to us. "Now, how am I going to punish you two? Because it is your faults, afterall." He stuck out a pointed finger at us, "Your Quota is now One Thousand!"

Haruhi had a disbelief expression, her eyes twitching.

Tamaki held out a hand to her, "Come on." He said. "I've got high expectations for you both, my little rookies." He winked at Haruhi, as he helped her up.

Kyoya walked over with a bag in one hand. He offered me his other hand and helped me up.

"Thanks Kyoya." I said simply, knowing they had planned this.

He just held out the bag to Haruhi and I. "These are the only spare uniforms we have. Sorry but it's better than a wet one, right?"

Haruhi took it and we both peered inside to see the girl's fluffy dress uniforms.

"Thanks a lot you guys. We're going to go change." Haruhi said to them.

I followed her to the changing rooms. She got into one and I took my uniform and got into the other. I was stripping from the shirt when I heard Tamaki pulling back the curtain of Haruhi's changing room.

"Haruhi! I brought you and Kamiko some towels."

I heard silence and then the sound of the curtain being let go and sliding back into place.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki finally asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"So… You're a girl?" He asked as well.

"Biologically speaking, yeah. So is Kami." She replied. I heard her open the curtain. I finished dressing in the dress and opened my curtain as well. I had also taken off my wig and put my long hair into its usual ponytail, and taken out my contact lenses and put on my glasses.

Tamaki let out a tortured sound.

"Listen Senpai, We don't really care whether you guys recognize us as a boy or a girl. In our opinion it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are, rather than for what sex they are." Haruhi said as she finished fixing the little string in the front of the dress.

Kyoya stood on one side, facing us all, closer to me. He knew it from the start. "Well isn't this an interesting development."

Mori, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru stood on the other side, facing us the other way.

"Oh, yeah." The twins said together, looking at each other.

Tamaki was clearly freaking out, so Haruhi said, "Uh… you know I have to say Senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

Tamaki covered his mouth, starting to blush and then turning very red, his whole head. I was sure he'd explode, backing away ever so slightly.

Kyoya turned his head away, as if talking to an invisible camera, "Now I could be wrong but I think we might be witnessing the beginnings of love, here." I couldn't help but smile. Haruhi and Tamaki didn't seem to hear him.

All the boys moved to stand behind Tamaki and look at us, since now I stood beside Haruhi.

"Being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off." Haruhi said, turning her back to them while she thought. When she said that, Tamaki turned blue instead of red, obviously more concerned with the girls fussing over Haruhi than the fact we were girls.

"I'll just say Kamiko is my cousin, and I'll be Kami when I'm in class or not at the host club." I said, proud of my idea. I knew this could work.

Haruhi put her fist to her other palm, "I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!" She began to giggle and so did I.

This was the beginning of a beautiful story.


	10. Chapter Eight: Tropical Heat

Two weeks or so later things were going well with the Host club. Haruhi and I had both gotten a couple more regular guests, and no one suspected that we were girls.

I had often gone to classes in girl clothes and looked like a girl, but some days when I knew I'd be at the host club I would just wear the boys uniform and the wig and contacts.

Kyoya had decided to call my house every Friday to speak with my dad, and then we would end up speaking together afterwards. I had asked him not to tell my dad about the girl who knocked me unconscious with chloroform, because I didn't think it was very serious and my dad would freak and take me out of Ouran highschool. And to my surprise, Kyoya didn't say a word about it to my dad.

It was a nice day out, kind of chilly. I was sitting at the gazebo, out in the rose maze, reading a book for a history class. Today I would be working as a host so I was dressed in the boys uniform, complete with the boys wig and contacts. My glasses were in my pocket but I really didn't need them. My eye sight is bad with far vision, I'm fine with closer vision.

I heard the bells of the hour and sighed. I couldn't be late to the host club.

I grabbed my bag, slipped the book into it, and started to navigate my way out of the maze. I knew the way pretty well so I knew how to get out fast. I ran across the grounds and into the school, jogging down the hallway.

I met up with Haruhi just outside the music room door, but we didn't talk as she opened it.

We both stopped short at the sight we saw. The whole room was like a tropical paradise. Live toucan birds, chameleons, and other animals, with tropical plants. And a sudden burst of warmth from the room. Even butterflies were fluttering around, and coconut trees, As well as there was a bar serving tropical none-alcoholic fruit drinks.

And there were the boys, dressed like regal princes from a tropical island. My eyes couldn't help but widen.

Mori wore Baggy purple pants with a matching striped headband, and a gold cloth drapped across his bare chest like a pageant strip. He also held a pineapple.

Honey stood in front of him, wearing a yellow skirt like thing with purple designs and a blue scarf like cloth holding it on him, with pants underneath. He was shirtless as well and had a necklace of red flowers that looked fresh and tropical.

The twins stood in the back with Kyoya in between them. Each of them had the same outfit, Orange baggy pants with a blue skirt like thing over it that had different colored blue patches, tied on them with an orange cloth. They had blue headbands over spiked up hair, and fancy golden necklaces. Each of them held a pole with a umbrella top that provided cool shade over the group.

Kyoya stood in the back between the twins and behind Tamaki. He wore dark greenish brown baggy pants that were pretty simple with a light yellowish gold strand of cloth acting like a long belt. He had on a golden like necklace but his outfit was pretty simple, his hair the same and wearing his glasses, his arms crossed.

And then sitting in front, in a chair, was the king Tamaki himself. Complete with regal expensive robes, golden arm band and golden wrist band, holding an elegant paper fan.

Haruhi was standing beside me with a 'I can't believe I was forced to join this club' kind of look as a big snake curled around the tree next to her. I just crossed my arms and stared at them in disbelief.

A bird landed on Haruhi's head with a loud squawk.

"You finally made It, Haruhi, Kami, You're both so late." The twins echoed. I saw Kyoya push his glasses up, a familiar gesture from him that I had gotten used to noticing.

"I could be wrong but my calendar says it's still early spring." Haruhi mentioned.

Mori put Honey on his shoulders and began to run through the tropical room, for his enjoyment.

Tamaki stood dramatically, "Huddling under a Kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense! And Besides, the heating system we have is…" He gaze a pause, moving his fan around in luscious king movements, "The best!"

"The best heating system or not, it's still spring. Don't you think this is all a bit too much too early?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

Holding a clipboard, his eyes closed, Kyoya spoke, "Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Kami? Be careful what you say, you owe us eight million yen, remember?" He opened those dark eyes to look at me.

I visibly shuddered, envisioning the vase that broke. "You're doing it again, Kyoya." I muttered.

"I have no idea what you mean, Kami." He same innocently, a slight smirk beginning as I glared at him.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise." Tamaki said, his arm slung over Haruhi, "Oh yes! We've turned this place into Nirvana, A balmy tropical island of everlasting summer!"

Haruhi replied, looking dreadfully irritated at his arm, "That's funny, because I feel a massive chill right now."

Kyoya spoke up again, "Ah, Kami, today you don't have any appointments so you will not be a host. You are going to dress up and be a waitress. It'll take off a little bit extra from your debt. Your outfit is in changing room one."

I felt like I had just been smacked with a frying pan, envisioning a sweat drop coming from my head. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Go change before we open for business. Do hurry, Kamiko." Kyoya replied, finding this amusing.

I scowled and as I passed him we glanced at each other from the corners of our eyes, and I could almost feel lightning connecting our daring glares. Kyoya was cool and all but he annoyed me to no ends, and he found it amusing, and it drove me crazy.

Because I convinced most of my customers that I, Kamiko the boy host, had a cousin named Kami who was a girl, I could get away with being either one, even if I looked the same. It was much easier than having to act all the time.

When I got to the changing room it didn't take me long to change. I slid on the dress that had been laid out, slipped on the heels, applied a quick touch of lip gloss, took off the wig, and put on the glasses. Instant change from Kamiko to Kami.

I studied my new outfit in the mirror. I put my long ash brown hair into a long ponytail, with a bluebell flower in it. The dress they had given me to wear was obviously expensive. It was a long and flowy island dress, white with blue and gold island flowers printed all around it, Spaghetti straps, and it ended right by my ankles to show the golden sandal heels with the straps that wrapped up my leg, as if Greek styled. The lip gloss was just a plain light pink, barely noticeable.

When I returned downstairs the host club was open and girls had arrived.

Time for my day as The Host Club's waitress to begin, I guess.


	11. Chapter Nine: Upcoming Party?

Some of the girls whispered about me being 'Kamiko's cousin' but I ignored them. I made my way over to the fruity bar, passing Kyoya. I could feel his eyes on me, as well as many other pairs of eyes.

"You look pretty, Kami-Chan!" Honey told me, grinning at me happily, as I passed him and Mori on my way to the bar.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Honey." I replied as I continued walking. I grabbed an empty tray and made my way to a table of three girls, one of which had finished her fruity drink. Tamaki was holding up her chin with one finger as I picked up the empty glass and placed it on my tray.

I had pretty good balance, and I wasn't bad at being a waitress because I learned from an old friend.

"What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess, I kneel before you, I swear my loyalty." Tamaki was saying.

He sure did have a way with words, but I wasn't attracted to a flirt like him. His honeyed words weren't genuine, they were just charm, like a beautiful dragon would do to its prey. But I can understand why some would falter and swoon at the sight of him. Tamaki might be an idiot sometimes but he was handsome, I couldn't deny that. All the hosts were handsome, and all of them had guests that fawned over them.

"Oh Tamaki…" The girl he had ensnared in his charm swooned, her eyes practically made into hearts.

"Lucky…" The girl sitting next to her dreamily said.

"Oh wow…" the third girl gushed.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes as I began to walk away, a fake smile plastered on my face.

I paused as Tamaki spoke again, "Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies, next week the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party."

I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder, "We're throwing a party?" I was now standing at the bar, beside Kyoya.

I turned my gaze to where the twins sat with two girls, also talking about the party.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" One of the girls asked.

"Is it going to be formal?" the other asked.

"Yes, in fact, we've rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru told them.

Kaoru included, "It's the perfect place for dancing."

Then, like I suspected he would, Hikaru pulled Kaoru close and gazed passionately into his eyes, "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru."

"Don't be upset Hikaru, I know exactly how you feel." Kaoru whispered back sensually.

The two girls immediately erupted into fangirling shrieks, very giddy and worked up.

"The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are." I observed out loud.

Kyoya was writing on the papers on his clipboard, not looking at me, "Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies."

I could have scowled but I didn't. Sure since all the boy hosts were topless and barefoot, and I was dressed like an island goddess, It did make a difference but I refused to look at Kyoya-Senpai or any of the other hosts in that way.

"So, are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" I asked. I suspected Kyoya was the puppet master behind the scenes, the one who truly called the shots, even if Tamaki is president. Kyoya was the brains.

"I have no decision making authority, all of the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki." He pushed up his glasses like he always does, a sly smile gracing his lips, "But, I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk."

He continued to write and I looked away. I was right, he's the brains behind the operation. Like a shadow… No. More like a shadow king. I had noticed the whole time I stood beside him he didn't so much as glance at me… that's odd. Was something wrong with my dress? It's stupid that I even care, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed at his distracted gaze.

I turned my attention to Honey's table as I set down the tray that held the empty glass.

"Ta-Da!" Honey exclaimed, holding out his arms to display his cuteness in his tropical attire.

There were two girls at the table he was showing his outfit to.

"Oh you're so cute Honey!" The two girls gushed.

"Hi ladies! I love these Balinese flowers! We had them flown in!" Honey happily said.

Mori walked over, still holding the pineapple.

"Takashi!" Honey greeted, climbing up him and placing a flower necklace on him. "There! We match!" he hugged Mori by the neck and the girls thought it was adorable.

I put two fruity drinks on my tray and walked over to the table that had two of 'Kamiko's' regular customers, Harriet and Camille.

"Oh! You must be Kami! Kamiko told us about you, you're his cousin, right? Haruhi's sister?" Harriet Observed almost immediately, as I set the drinks on the table for them.

I gave a smile, "That would be me."

I could see haruhi sitting with three girls not far from me.

"You're very much alike. It's a surprise you aren't siblings." Camille giggled.

I began to feel slightly tense but I just lied, "Our mothers were twins."

"Oh that explains it! You should totally spend more time here. Your cousin is a really good host. Is he single?" Camille continued.

I stopped short. How did I answer that? If I was honest than Kamiko would be expected to date someone, and I couldn't do that. But if I lied, they might find out…

Finally I just said, "I'm not really sure, Kamiko doesn't really talk to me about that. You might want to ask Kyoya, Kamiko is a close friend of his." Revenge is sweet. "Excuse me, Ladies."

I walked right by Haruhi's table just in time to see a girl I hadn't met before. She had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Excuse me." She said to Haruhi. "I hate to disturb but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients."

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be my next appointment, miss…" Haruhi began.

She seemed to be understanding as she said, "My name's Kanako. Kanako Kasugazaki."

She used a gentle hand to bring Haruhi's chin up so they looked at each other. "You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided, from now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi."

Nearby Tamaki seemed so distraught by that he almost lost his charm.

I wonder who this Kanako Kasugazaki girl is… Her eyes held such sadness, though she tried to hide it.

I walked back to the bar, where Kyoya still stood.

"Just so you know Kyoya, My two regulars might be asking you if Kamiko is single." I said, smirking ever so slightly.

His gaze finally, for the first time since I had gotten into this dress, met mine, his onyx colored eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell them, Kami?"

"Well I decided instead of lieing to them, I'd just tell them Kamiko and Kyoya are friends and they should ask you if Kamiko is single. Besides, it'd be suspicious if I, Kami, his cousin, knew about his love life." I said easily.

"I suppose I'll just tell them Kamiko has the biggest crush ever on Tamaki, and is openly gay." He said, showing his trump card.

It was a nasty lie, and one that had me stuck. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him through my glasses, "You wouldn't dare."

"All is far in love and war, Kami. You shouldn't underestimate me." He replied calmly, though he glared right back.

"Damn you." I growled lightly.

"Touché."

I wouldn't let him tell them that! I refuse!

This is war. Kami Fujioka Vs. Kyoya Ootori.


	12. Chapter Ten: Pineapple Laptop

**Kyoya's Point of View**

I regretted putting Kami in a dress and making her a waitress for the day. All day I had watched in silence as she walked around like a goddess, her long skirt flowing with her movements, the flower in her hair making her eyes seem lighter. I couldn't stand it.

She looked beautiful. Really Stunningly beautiful. And here she was getting attention by just being a dressed up waitress… I didn't have feelings for her but I had never seen her like that. And She didn't even seem to notice the stares that would follow her from envious guests and boys that would sneak a peek through the door.

Whenever she came near I would avoid looking at her. And then finally I couldn't any longer and our gaze caught as she told me about her customers asking me about Kamiko.

It was later that day as we were about to close, after Kami had gone to change back into her uniform, that Camille Langford and Harriet Mulder approached me.

Camille nervously tugged at her long brown hair, "Hello Kyoya!"

"Hello Ladies. Is there something you need?" I asked, giving a charming smile.

"Well we were wondering if you'd know if Kamiko was single. Camille has a huge crush on him!" Harriet chirped.

I thought back to the conversation between me and Kami. She had seemed truly distressed by my little threat of a lie. I held back a smirk as I remembered her glaring eyes.

Finally I gave the girls a sympathetic look, "I apologize Ladies, But Kamiko is seeing a young girl. She doesn't go to our school but he has stated he is in love with her. I'm afraid he's not available."

If I told them Kamiko was single, then they would wish to date 'him' and that might blow Kami's cover. Of course, Kami didn't have to remain a host, she was doing so for Haruhi's sake, but even so I don't think it would be the same without her around. And I could tell them the lie I had threatened Kami I would, but I couldn't bring myself to do that either. So I quickly made up a new lie, one that was harmless.

I was supposed to make guests happy, that was our number one priority… But I couldn't this time.

Camille looked distressed and ran out as fast as she could. Harriet mumbled an apology to me before running after her.

I held back a sigh as I looked back to my clipboard.

I just knew I'd be relieved when Kami was back in her uniform.

**Kami's point of view**

Later that day as the sun was setting we had cleared out the tropical stuff and all of us were back in our uniforms.

Kyoya sat at the head of a table, typing on his laptop. I sat next to him, my back to Tamaki, with the twins standing beside me. Haruhi sat across from me with Honey and Mori standing beside her.

Tamaki was sulking at a small table by the window, slurping up ramen. He was upset because Kanako was Haruhi's newest guest.

We were party planning for the upcoming party next week. Although I had my uniform on, and my wig on, I still wore my glasses.

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoners ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru asked.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kanako has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

Without stopping his typing or looking up, Kyoya replied, "He shouldn't be surprised, she's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

Kyoya had a Pineapple laptop, the newest and most expensive upgraded laptop. I think it is the perfect laptop for him.

"What illness?" I asked, confused.

The twins slid over to stand behind Kyoya, one in front of the other so if this was a 2-dymentional world it would look like only one of them stood there.

Raising their hands in their signature gesture, Hikaru said, "She's got the host hopping disease."

Kaoru slid to the side and into view, the same gesture as Hikaru, "A.K.A. The Never The Same Boy Twice Disease."

Kyoya explained, as he continued to type, "Usually our customers choose a favorite host and then see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites. On a regular basis."

Honey-Senpai slid into view, holding his bunny Usa-chan. "That's right, because before she chose you, Haru-Chan, she was with Tama-Chan."

Haruhi seemed to understand, as she said bleakly, "Oh. So he's upset because I took her from him?"

I was only slightly surprised when Tamaki appeared at my side, leaning over the table with a fury, scaring Honey-Senpai and making Haruhi's hair blow back with the sudden yelling.

"SHUT UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" He stood straight once more and pointed at Haruhi, "I'm running out of patience! Haruhi, It's time you started dressing like a girl!"

"Huh?" Haruhi and I said at the same time, as I turned to look at Tamaki.

"I don't understand how you both can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are ladies!" He said, truly looking tormented by that thought. "No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

The twins slid into view again, one of each side of him.

"Yea, They both opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru agreed.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell!" Kaoru concluded.

Tamaki ran out of view but quickly came back pushing a trunk that said 'King's private property'. He opened it, looking for something.

"That's enough Haruhi, Kami, now you both listen to daddy!" He pulled out two huge frames. One had a blown up picture of Haruhi as a girl, and one had a blown up picture of me in my island dress from earlier today. "DADDY WANTS YOU TO BE THE WAY YOU WERE!" He said, big tears rolling down his cheek in typical anime river style.

Both me and Haruhi were furious, Haruhi yelling back at him, "DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!"

I yelled with just as much anger, "YOU TOOK A PHOTO OF ME TODAY?!"

He ignored as and hung both the pictures side by side on the wall, with all of them crowded around gazing at it.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that? I already have trouble picturing Kami and Kamiko as the same person." Hikaru said, referring to Haruhi going from her girly old self to the boy who walked into the host club with grandpa glasses.

I scowled as Haruhi began to explain, "The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. Kami decided to get a wig so I wouldn't have to be alone my first year at school looking like a boy. We really didn't care if we looked like dudes, you know?"

Tamaki had a problem with that, sticking his head in her face as he yelled, a river of tears still coming from his eyes, "GIRLS SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE!" He turned to look at the boys, "MAMA! HARUHI'S USING THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS AGAIN!" He sunk to his knees in tears as Haruhi looked to the side indifferently. He now was covering his face in a handkerchief, sobbing.

"I'm sorry but who is mama?" Hikaru asked, looking at Kyoya.

"Based on club position, I assume it's me." Kyoya replied, as I smiled ever so slightly.

I spoke up, "Look Tamaki, I don't see what you're crying about. Both of us working as a host, we can pay back more of Haruhi's debt, it will never happen if we're just errand boys."

"Hate to change the subject but do either of you have formal dancing experience?" One of the twins asked us. "You'll need it at the party."

Haruhi and I both froze. Neither of us knew how to dance formally.

She laughed nervously, "Haha, no, but the party doesn't have anything to do with our quota, right?"

I quickly said, "We're not interested in going to events, so if we can be excused…"

Tamaki, who had stopped crying, appeared behind Haruhi with a sinister light in his eyes.

He straightened up, "Definitely not, a refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, You're both going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi, Kami. I order you to master dancing the Waltz in one week. And you will demonstrate it for us at the party." He did a dancing spin, before pointing seriously at Haruhi, "Or I'll tell the entire school that you and Kami are girls, and knock you both back down to errand boys!"

I went pale, and Haruhi was visibly shaking at the thought.

We were in debt, so we can't afford to let that happen!

I sighed, and slowly tugged Haruhi towards the door, "We're going home. See you tomorrow, boys."

"Good night, Kami-Chan! Good night, Haru-Chan!" Honey giggled, waving as we left. The rest of the hosts said similar goodbyes but I wasn't paying attention.

I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight any way, I might as well practice my dancing.


	13. Chapter Eleven: Suzushima

"When did you learn to dance, Kyoya?" I was asking.

It was later that night. Haruhi was helping my dad with something, and I was laying on my belly on my bed, my feet in the air, flipping through a book I had found about formal dancing as I talked with Kyoya on the phone. Tonight he hadn't called to talk to my dad, I had actually called him. We had been on the phone less than five minutes and I already was asking him about dancing.

He paused, as I thinking on that. "Well, since I'm not a commoner, my family often held dances and formal gatherings, so it was important for me to learn at a young age. It really isn't all that hard. My older sister taught me… I remember she danced with my brothers too. Why haven't you had formal dancing before, Kami, surely you've been to a party?"

I could feel my face getting red. "Well sure I've been to parties before, but those were just lame birthday parties, I've never been to a ballroom type, formal party where I would need to know the Waltz." I was stressing over it. I was a bit of a perfectionist sometimes, and not knowing how to dance was driving me crazy.

"Well Tomorrow you and Haruhi can have the day off to practice. I can teach you to dance, if you want." He offered.

I sighed, "Sure. I'll still come to the host club I just won't be sitting with guests. We can practice after the club is closed for the day. Thanks Kyoya."

"It's my pleasure, Kami. I must go, I have a lot to do before I go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow at the host's club. Try not to be late." He told me.

"Goodnight, Kyoya." I said quietly.

"Goodnight, Kami." He replied before hanging up.

I hung up the phone and sighed, dropping my head into the sheets. This was going to be an interesting week.

**The Next Day**

"Quick, Quick, Slow. Quick, Quick, Slow."

I was sitting at a table, dressed as Kamiko, my wig on and my contacts in, in my school uniform. That new client of Haruhi's, Kanako, is teaching her to dance and I decided to watch. I'm just hanging around here until the host club closes for the day so I can change clothes and go practice with Kyoya.

"Good work Haruhi!" Kanako praised. Tamaki was watching from near the window, in a terrible mood. I think he wanted Haruhi to learn dancing from him.

Mori and Honey spun by, Mori swinging Honey around in a sort of dance. I absentmindedly sipped the tea that was set in front of me. Even by watching, it was helpful but I wouldn't be able to learn the Waltz unless I tried it for myself.

"Now on the slow you should bring your feet together." Kanako gently told a lost looking Haruhi. "And Remember, the gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with."

"Got it." Haruhi said, but let out a small yell as they fell with her on top of Kanako. My eyes widened as I watched.

"I'm so sorry miss Kasugazaki!" Haruhi apologized, but let out a startled gasp as Kanako wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her head a little closer.

"It's okay Haruhi." Kanako said softly.

"Uh, can I help you up?" I heard Haruhi ask, but I turned my attention to the twins, who were watching the gloomy Tamaki.

"Why so Gloomy, Boss?" They echoed at the same time.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "I think it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, "I think you may be right but he's way too tall to stand in as a woman."

They had a good point. I just planned to have Kyoya dance with me as a boy and girl, as normal, and then I'll mirror his movements and advice when it comes time for me to dance at the party.

A few minutes later Haruhi had helped Kanako up and sat her down at a table with tea in a new tea set that the club had ordered.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you, I really appreciate it." Haruhi told her.

"Oh, no problem." Kanako was saying. I faltered from listening as Kyoya walked over to me.

I stood as he stopped beside me.

His gaze was on Kanako and Haruhi as he asked, "So, are you getting bored sitting around?"

"Actually quite the opposite. Its calming to be here without having to worry about being the charming Kamiko." I replied.

"Well I'm going to disrupt your calm moment and give you something to do. Let's see how Haruhi and Kanako are doing." He said, leading the way.

I sighed, "Of course you are." I muttered.

We went over to Haruhi's table just as Kanako picked up the green jade like tea cup.

"Oh my! This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori." Kanako said, studying the cup in her hand.

"Ginori?" I asked, looking at Kyoya for an explanation.

"You have a keen eye, Madam Moselle. In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets." Kyoya told Kanako, ignoring my question.

"I see. What a pretty color." She said, gazing at the cup. Her voice turned tender, "Lovely."

I blinked and noticed she looked happiest when gazing at the tea cup.

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi said, trying to make conversation.

Kanako panicked, quickly putting the cup down, "Not really, I mean no, of course I'm not! Whatever would give you that idea?" She seemed nervous now. I wondered why she lied.

"Hello?" A voice called, the sound of the door opening. "I'm here with the new teacups you ordered."

I followed Kyoya to go greet the boy who was here with a box of teacups.

"Ah, Thank you very much." Kyoya greeted. "Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed." It was true, I had remarked to Kyoya just a few days ago how beautiful the tea sets were.

The boy smiled, "Well that's good to hear." He handed me the heavy box of tea cups as Haruhi walked over as well.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" The boy replied, blushing slightly.

I noticed the box said Suzushima.

Kanako laughed, making her noticeable, "Oh Haruhi, You're so funny." She turned to look at us. "I can't blame you for not knowing. Afterall he doesn't really look like the heir to a first class company."

"First class company?" I asked out loud.

Kyoya explained, "His family's business, the Suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of table ware. They currently have the top market share in the country."

I glanced at the boy and then at Kanako. They were staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Haruhi and I said at the same time. I noticed Haruhi was noticing the same thing I had, the way the boy looked at Kanako. Kanako sadly turned away, to sit forward in her chair.

"So, whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china, don't you, Suzushima?" Kyoya continued.

The Suzushima boy snapped out of his trance and smiled, "You think? I've still got a lot to learn. But thank you."

"Aren't you leaving next month to study Abroad in England?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, I am. Well, I'd better go now." The boy said as he walked away and left.

Next I turned around and saw Tamaki leaning on the table where Kanako sat. "So, are you enjoying the Host Club?" he asked.

I interrupted, box in hands, "I get the feeling you and that guy are kind of close."

Kanako let out a startled gasping yell, turning in her seat so fast you would have thought something shocked her. She shook so much the table and tea cups rattled. "Don't be ridiculous we hardly know each other! What makes you say that, Kamiko?!" She stood and began to make a hasty exit, putting a handkerchief to her mouth, "Now if you'll please excuse me." She said something else but I didn't catch it, her voice muffled as she left.

I was startled by someone jumping on me, "Kami-Chan!" I almost dropped the tea cup box until I realized it was just Honey. "Guess what?! They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-Chan's Fiancee!"

Tamaki crossed his arms. "Kyoya, How long have you known about this?"

"About the two of them being engaged?" Kyoya asked as he opened the little ledger book he held. "Well as you know I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were Childhood friends, it seems that the engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it."

I rolled my eyes. That was Kyoya, never doing or saying anything that didn't benefit him or the club in some way.

"I see." Tamaki said.

"Tohru Suzushima, outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything…"

The twins slid into view, one on each side of Kyoya.

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru said.

"And He's faint hearted." Kaoru continued.

"So in other words, he's boring." Kyoya finished bluntly, closing his book.

I couldn't believe they were being so merciless on the poor guy.

Honey, who was now sitting on Mori-Senpai's shoulders, spoke up, "Suzushima is a good boy, right?"

"Yea." Mori replied.

Tamaki stepped forth, "Alright everyone, we'll have to work on our strategy."

"Which one?" we all asked him at the same time.

He had a serious attitude now, "Men, it is our responsibility, as members of the Elite Ouran Host Club, to make every girl happy!"

Oh great… This sounded like it would be one hell of a plan.

Hopefully it will work, whatever it is.


	14. Chapter Twelve: The Fujioka Family

**(So someone pointed out to me that I haven't had any good family moments between Kami and Haruhi, or their dad. I suppose I'm not good at family things, because I'm an only child and my parents are dead, I live with my grandma. So it never occurred to me that I should have them have a family moment. But here it is, I don't know if it's any good but they have a family night.)**

After the king had told us his master plan, we all dispersed for various reasons. Later that day, the rests of the hosts headed home. The music room was dark and empty except for a couple lit candles. I had stayed behind to clean up.

I had changed into a flowy black dress, my long dark brown hair was loose and I had my glasses on, with black flats, and my mother's necklace on my neck.

I had assumed everyone had gone home, and that was when a voice spooked me.

"Thought I would forget?"

I turned to see Kyoya, and since he had spooked me, my heart was beating slightly fast. He was in casual clothes, a button up shirt and jeans.

"Oh, it's you Kyoya. No, I think I'm the one who forgot, I'm sorry. We can still dance, if you want." I apologized, "I warn you though, I might step on your feet." I joked with the last bit, though I was being honest.

He walked closer to me, "Well, Every new dancer steps on a few toes. And I'm sure you learned a little by watching Haruhi."

I frowned at what he said. Haruhi… Ever since the host club we've been so busy we haven't had any sister time.

"Well… I learn more by doing, no by just seeing. So, care to dance, good sir?" I finally asked, putting on a smile.

He reached out his right arm to rest his hand by my left shoulder blade, and I laid my left arm on top of his, my hand resting on his shoulder. His left hand came up and held my right hand as we stood close together in the dance position. It felt slightly awkward but at the same time it felt natural to stand like this, connected to him as his dance partner.

We stared at each other a moment, our heads slightly to the side, not facing each other completely, but our gaze locked.

"I see you know how to stand properly during the dance, at least." He mentioned.

"Well that's the easy part." I murmured back.

"Now, do you know the basic movement of the dance?" He asked. I nodded and he continued, "Well now we can dance." He snapped a finger and music began playing from somewhere. I couldn't help but blush slightly in surprise.

And so we danced. Quick, Quick, Slow, Quick, Quick, Slow. I repeated that quietly in my head as my feet stepped back and he stepped forward, and to the side.

We were so close it was like matching puzzle pieces, I would step back and he would step forward after me, I would step to the side, he would follow. Though he was leading.

"Remember Kami, the man always leads. You'll mirror my movements when you dance with the ladies." He said quietly in my ear as we continued to dance to the soft tune.

I nodded, losing my concentration for a moment and flinched when I stepped on his foot.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered, stopping the dance for a moment in embarrassment.

"Don't be, I'm fine. But you must learn to never step on our guests feet. Like Tamaki said, you have to master this dance." He told me.

I took a deep breath, "Alright." We continued the dance, practicing as we danced across the music room floor.

"So do you think Tamaki's plan will work?" I asked him.

"Although his plans may seem crazy sometimes, I have no doubt it will work." Kyoya said to me.

I nodded, knowing he was right. The plan would probably work… somehow.

An hour later we both were tired of dancing but I had finally been able to dance without messing up my footing.

I let go of Kyoya, stepping back. "Thanks for your help, Kyoya, I really appreciate it." I told him.

"It's not a problem. Besides, if you ended up being a bad dancer at the party, the host club's reputation would suffer." He replied.

I paused. Right… He was helping me because it benefited him. Finally I just smiled, "Right. Well, I'll see you at the club, I should get home, Haruhi will wonder where I went to."

He said nothing as I grabbed my bag and hurried out.

**Kyoya's point of view**

It wasn't until after she left that I realized I was smiling.

Kami Fujioka… She certainly is something special.

**Kami's point of view**

When I walked into the apartment the first thing I noticed was My dad wasn't home.

Then I noticed Haruhi sitting at the table, working on homework. I set down by bag and walked over to sit with her.

"Hey. You're finally home. What took you so long, I thought you were just going to make sure everything was cleaned up at the music room?" She asked, looking at me.

"Well Kyoya had told me earlier he would help me practice dancing, and I had forgotten but he hadn't. So we ended up practicing for a while." I explained. "Need some homework help?"

"No, I'm good. I'm almost done, it's not very hard." She told me.

I remembered when she was younger, and since I am a year older I would always want to be the one to help her with things. We would work on homework together, or go shopping together. But now that we're both in high school she never really needs my help anymore.

I smiled and gave her a one armed hug. "I'm going to make some tea. Want some?" I asked, standing up.

"Sure. Make some for Dad too, please, he'll be home soon, he went across the street to help Mrs. Farley carry her groceries." Haruhi explained, continuing her homework.

Mrs. Farley was an elderly lady who was a widow, and she always went shopping and came home with lots of stuff. We helped her carry her shopping bags quite a lot, especially when they were groceries, and in return whenever she cooked a really nice big dinner that she had too many leftovers of, she would bring us some, since our dad didn't cook much and we usually were too busy to cook big dinners.

I nodded as I put on a kettle, reaching up to pull a tea set from the cupboard. We had four tea cups that matched but if we had too many guests we had to use different cups, though we didn't drink tea quite so much. "Alright."

"When I'm done with homework, would you like to practice dancing with me?" Haruhi asked as I poured the tea a moment later.

I carried the tea to the table. "Sure. I was the girl dancer when Kyoya and I danced, so maybe you could be the girl role and I could be the guy? That way I can practice and know what it will be like at the dance. Besides, I'm taller so I would be natural to stand in as a guy." I explained.

"Okay, we can do that." She agreed as my dad came in.

"Oh Kami! Haruhi! My darlings I'm home!" He called. He was dressed in women's clothing and had that long red hair. My dad worked in a transvestite bar, and he liked to follow Haruhi and I around whenever we left the apartment but weren't going to school. I had realized that quite a while ago, but I understood why he followed us.

I remember one time when Kami and I didn't tell him about 'bring your father to work day'. He got drunk and was so upset because he thought we didn't want him there, that we were embarrassed of him. It was true that my father was a little over bearing and sometimes really irritating. He reminded me of Tamaki, in fact. But we didn't tell him because he hadn't been taking good care of himself and we wanted him to use his day off to rest.

I remember how he had hugged us both, and he had cried and we had him go to bed early. My dad can be a bit of a goofball sometimes but he was my dad, and I loved him, just like I loved Haruhi, since she's my little sister.

I wouldn't be the same person without the two of them.

"Welcome home dad. I made some tea." I told him.

"Oh You're finally home, Kami! Mrs. Farley gave us some freshly made dumplings, perfect for dessert, and she gave us some rice balls and chicken for dinner." He told us, going to get plates from the kitchen.

"Sorry I am so late, Kyoya was teaching me the Waltz after the club closed." I explained, getting up to help him serve the food.

"Oh he does sound like a good boy, doesn't he? I'd love to meet him someday, as well as the rest of the host club. You and Haruhi should invite them over someday."

Both Haruhi and I got the same horrified expression. "No way!" We echoed each other.

My dad just laughed, and I helped him bring the food to the table.

I paused to go sit in front of my Mother's memorial area. I stared at her picture a moment.

_I wish you were here mom… I think you'd like the host club, even if they are all a bit crazy. There's so much I wish I could tell you…_

I sighed as Haruhi called, "Kami your dinner will get cold. Are you coming?"

I stood and headed to sit with my dad and Haruhi, smiling, "Sorry, I was just talking to mom."

After we had begun eating, my dad spoke up, "So how was your day, girls?"

I paused, "Well…"

Haruhi and I exchanged a glance.

We always had so much to tell him about the host club, but at the same time he would probably worry if we told him all about it. It is a club full of the school's handsomest boys, after all.

Haruhi answered, "It was pretty good. Nothing really happened, we spent the day learning to dance, really."

"I'm glad to hear it, Dancing is a good skill for you to learn. I remember the first time I danced with your mom." My dad said as I took a sip of tea.

Oh yay, time for more stories of my dad's past.

This was just another normal family night at the Fujioka Household.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Love of Fancy Tuna

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran Host club would like to bid you, Welcome!" Tamaki announced, elegantly waving his arm down to his waist to give a small bow as the lights switched on, one by one.

Violin music began to play as the hall lit up, revealing the many young ladies below as they began to clap.

Tamaki stood above us and we were lined up the stairs, the twins and Haruhi on one side, Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, and Kyoya-Senpai on the other, and me in the middle, directly under Tamaki.

It was the night of the party, and I was dressed as Kamiko, in a black suit with a grey tie. Following Tamaki's lead, we all bowed the same way.

Once we straightened up again, Kyoya addressed the ladies, "As always Ladies the Host Club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's contents. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

Tamaki gave a charming smile and winked at the crowd, reaching out with a hand, "Good luck to you… My darlings."

The crowd went wild, even a few girls fainted.

I had spent all week practicing my dancing. Haruhi's been a big help, we've danced almost every night at home, I even danced with my dad and he got all emotional because it was our first 'Daddy, Daughter Dance'.

The boys were dashingly handsome tonight.

Tamaki wore a white suit with a light pinkish undershirt and a striped purple tie, since he said he wanted to look like 'The king of Love'.

Mori was simple but handsome in a dark blue suit with matching tie.

Honey wore a white suit with a red bow tie.

The twins were matching plaid vests over white dress shirts, and green ties.

Haruhi wore a brown suit with purple tie.

And last but not least was Kyoya. In my opinion he looked the most dashing, his black hair perfect as always, his glasses seeming to increase the handsomeness he had gained from his suit. He wore a black suit jacket with a blue vest underneath, over a white dress shirt, and a purple tie that was impeccably perfectly tied. I had stared when I saw him, thinking how mature he looked. His tie matched his dark eyes.

I glanced at Haruhi, who looked like she would rather be anywhere else.

The twins slid over to her to stand behind her, "Haruhi, Show a little enthusiasm."

"Well excuse me you guys, sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park." She told them miserably. It was true, we had never been to a party like this.

"I don't know if you would really consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here, you may as well get yourself something to eat." Kyoya said, "We've got quite a spread."

I paused, and so did Haruhi.

"A spread?" Haruhi asked softly, blushing lightly.

I blushed as well, "With… Fancy Tuna?" I asked.

Everyone stared at us, and Kyoya even broke his pen.

"Fan-" Honey, Mori, and Kyoya began.

"-Cy-" The twins continued.

"Tuna?!" Tamaki ended.

Tamaki leaped off his higher spot and landed beside us, as The twins continued to hug me and haruhi and fuss over us as if we were adorable kittens.

Kyoya had gotten out his cellphone just as Tamaki ordered, "Get some Fancy Tuna here right now!"

Kyoya punched in the number and said into the phone, "Add some deluxe Sushi."

The twins had tears in their eyes as hikaru held onto haruhi and kaoru held onto me, rubbing on us and murmuring, 'oh you poor things, you poor little dears'. Both of us were red in the face.

_Damn filthy rich jerks._

Haruhi and I both had a fondness for sushi, especially fancy tuna.

I pushed Kaoru off me, "Get off! So we've never had fancy tuna before, so what!" I growled, trying to make my embarrassed blush go away.

Haruhi pushed Hikaru off her as Tamaki said, "Now men, It is time for you to begin dancing! Remember the plan!"

I grimaced. Right… the plan.

A few moments later we were all on the dance floor.

I danced with a few girls, but that is when I spotted Haruhi leaning on a column. I was too far to hear anything, but I saw Kanako going over to her.

I excused myself from the blonde girl I was dancing with, and hurried away to the changing rooms.

"Hey guys." I said as I ran past Kyoya and the twins as I hurried into a changing room.

"Is Haruhi coming? Was Kanako spotted?" Kaoru asked me.

Before I could answer I heard the door open and haruhi be carried in by Mori and Honey.

"There she is." Kaoru greeted her as I began to change.

"You didn't have to be so forceful." Haruhi complained.

I heard Hikaru shove the bundle into her hands, "Never mind that, go get changed. Kami is already getting changed."

I took off my wig and popped out my contacts, putting on my glasses and putting my long brown hair in a ponytail. I took off my suit and began getting dressed in a dress that I had bought.

"Yea!" Honey cheered and I heard him push Haruhi in the changing room next to me.

The plan was that Kyoya and the twins wrote Suzushima a love letter to make it think it was from a girl, and Haruhi would dress as a girl and use a wig and go to meet him. Then Kanako would find them and run away, Suzushima would run after her, and catch her, and show her he isn't faint hearted, showing his love for her. I would dress as a girl, like I should be, and be stationed with Kyoya and the boys in the hall, to dance and make sure everything went smoothly, kind of like a spy. So I would be dancing with them as a guest, unfortunately.

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling. And remember Haruhi, there are only twenty minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall. And you'll be our little female spy, Kami." Kyoya informed us.

Haruhi and I both pushed the curtains aside at the same time.

I wore a flowy white dress that went to my knees, with silver sequins that made it sparkle when I spun and the skirt whirled. I also had short white heels on, and my mother's necklace which had been in my suit pocket, the silver chain and black pearl going good with the dress.

Haruhi wore a long light pink dress with a darker pink rose near the spaghetti strings, a wig that made her look like she had her old hairstyle back. Another rose was on the skirt, and she wore pink heels.

They sat us each in the chair as the twins began to work on our makeup, Kaoru working on mine and Hikaru working on Haruhi.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay Haru-Chan?" Honey reminded her.

I felt slightly shy because Kyoya was staring at me, and so was Mori Senpai.

"Ah, we know this is the boss's strategy but it's kind of unsettling." The twins echoed.

Kaoru finished my makeup and I looked in the mirror. I had silver and black eye shadow that not only complimented my dress and necklace, but brought out my eyes even from behind my glasses. I had a light lip gloss that was barely noticeable, it was mostly the eye shadow that was what he had worked on.

Haruhi's makeup was all natural.

The door opened suddenly and I heard Tamaki, "Gentlemen, here you all are, what are you doing? The guests are waiting for-"

He stopped short as Haruhi stood and turned to face him, unable to speak as he stared at her.

The twins slid over to him, one on each side. "So, what do you think?"

I stood as well, turning. I was more used to heels and makeup, since I was older and had used makeup and worn heels before.

"Wow you both look so cute!" Honey-Senpai complimented.

Haruhi began an odd walk forward, "My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes."

I walked forward as well, but hopefully my walk was more graceful.

I watched Haruhi leave down the hall, and the twins call out, "Good luck Haruhi!"

"I can't believe… she's so pretty." Tamaki whined.

"Tamaki, I know you have a crush on my sister but she's not a boy, you should remember that." I told him. He immediately began to freak out and deny it.

"You look beautiful as well, Kami." Kyoya mentioned, making me blush red.

I changed subject, "Let's get back to the hall, the guests will be waiting for us." I mentioned.

The twins each took one of my hands, "May we dance with you first, madam?" They echoed.

"Sure, come on." I laughed as they began pulling me towards the dance hall.

Mori, Honey, and Kyoya followed, but I noticed Tamaki stayed behind, probably to make sure Haruhi was okay.

This would be an interesting night.


	16. Chapter Fourteen: A Magical Night

I couldn't help but laugh as I danced with the twins. I would be dancing with one and then be spun to the other, my skirt whirling and my sequins shining.

At one point my arms ended up crossed with one twin holding my right hand and one twin holding my right hand.

All the twin's fangirls were jealous, giving me dagger gazes, and I smiled as I looked from Hikaru to Kaoru.

"Boys, Your guests are waiting. I think it's time you let me dance with someone else." I said quietly.

Both the boys pouted by let go of me.

I watched them walk towards the girls and smiled as I went to stand by the refreshment table. I paused as my eyes caught on the fancy tuna.

Before I could eat some though, Honey-Senpai jumped up and latched onto my arm.

"Come dance with me, Kami-Chan!" He asked excitedly.

I laughed lightly, "Sure, Honey." I allowed him to yank me onto the dance floor.

Dancing with Honey was fun but made me dizzy, since it was basically spinning me around. Finally I excused myself and turned around just to run into Mori-senpai.

"Care to dance?" He asked, holding out a hand.

I blinked up at him, glancing distractedly at the refreshment table with thoughts of fancy tuna but I finally smiled and took his hand.

He led me across the floor in an awkward waltz, but since he was so tall it was more of me stumbling after him. Finally after a minute a girl came over and asked him to dance and he had to stop our dance short.

I made my way towards the refreshment table but once again was stopped, this time by Kyoya.

Our gaze met and I said a quiet, "Hello Kyoya."

"May I have this dance, Kami?" He asked, holding out a hand.

I took his hand with a smile, "I'm better than I was the last time we danced. I promise not to step on your toes."

"That's good to hear." He said as we walked out to the middle of the dance floor.

We took the position of the Waltz, one of my hands resting on top of his shoulder, his hand holding just below my arm, on my shoulder blade, and our other hands locked together. We stared at each other through our glasses as we danced, back, to the side, forward, to the side, quick, quick, slow, over and over again.

"You have gotten better." He admitted finally.

I smiled, "You're not bad yourself." That was putting it lightly. Dancing with Kyoya was different than dancing with the other boys. I felt relaxed with him, like he was the perfect dance partner. His height was just right, he was talented at dancing, and It felt like puzzle pieces coming together as we danced in sync.

"So, how do you think Tamaki and Haruhi are doing with the plan?" I asked, making conversation to ignore the stares we were getting from jealous fangirls.

"Oh I am sure it's going fine, though soon I suspect we'll see Suzushima running after Kanako." He assured me.

After a while we stopped dancing and he led me towards the refreshments table.

I was glancing towards the fancy tuna when I noticed a smirk beginning on Kyoya's lips.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked, blushing with embarrassment.

"You've been eyeing the fancy tuna all night." He said, laughing slightly.

I couldn't help but laugh too, "So you noticed. I can't wait to try some."

"It's there, you can have some now."

That's when I noticed Kanako running outside in the courtyard, and Suzushima was running after her.

I gaze a sigh, "Unfortunately I don't have time, they are here, time to continue with the plan."

_It's our responsibility, as members of the Elite Ouran Host Club, to make every girl happy._

Kyoya cleared his throat and spoke to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen if you'll please follow us."

We all led the way towards the window-like doors and even Tamaki and Haruhi joined us. I saw Tohru grab Kanako's wrist to stop her.

At that moment spot lights lit up the spot where they stood.

The doors opened and we all poured out onto the little porch like area.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last Waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Tamaki announced, reaching out an arm to gesture to Kanako and Tohru.

All the hosts stood together in a certain order: Mori, Honey, Kyoya, Me, Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins. For some reason the twins were both eating bananas. My guests would notice that 'Kamiko' wasn't here but I was sure I could come up with an excuse by Monday.

I watched as Kanako look startled, and took a step back. Tohru closed his eyes and made a determined fist. But then he bowed and held out his hand.

"Princess Kasuga. May I have this dance?" He asked.

Kanako blushed, as if she couldn't believe this was happening. Tohru opened his eyes to look softly at her and they both gave small smiles as she took his hand.

"Yes." She whispered, though even I could hear it.

As music began playing I couldn't help but think how beautiful they were together, cherry blossom leaves floating through the night's sky. We all watched as they stood together in a dance position, and you could just see the love in their eyes.

"I love you Kanako." Tohru told her softly. "I've always loved you, and I want you to be my wife."

Her eyes widened with a loving look, and then tears of joy sprang up and she closed them, as they danced. I knew tonight marked the end of her host hopping.

Tamaki yawned and reached out his arms, making Haruhi have to duck. "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!"

Hikaru slid into view on one side of Tamaki, holding a microphone and a banana peel. "And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!"

"Congratulations princess Kanako Kasugazaki." Kaoru announced, sliding into view on the other side of Tamaki, also holding a microphone and banana peel.

This spelt trouble.

The happy couple looked surprised as everyone began to clap. I watched the twins drop their banana peels.

"And for her reward a kiss on the cheek from the king!" Hikaru said into his microphone.

Tamaki let his arms down to strike a pose, "You ready?"

But then Kaoru announced, "Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!"

Not only did Tamaki and Haruhi get shocked and horrified expressions, but so did I.

The twins explained together, "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone."

I mechanically turned my head like a raging robot to glare at Kyoya while sinisterly wanting to strangle him, the light reflecting on my glasses making me look even more pissed off.

Tohru put a hand on a distressed looking Kanako's shoulder, "It's just on the cheek, right? You should accept it, It will commemorate your graduation from host hopping."

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi said.

"You're not going to kiss her!" I growled, still glaring at Kyoya, who was writing on that damn clipboard again.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one third." Kyoya said without looking at us.

Haruhi and I both froze. With the uniforms, the vase, and a couple other things, our debt was already too high. Haruhi couldn't pass up on that offer, and I knew she couldn't.

Finally she looked away and said, "Well it is just a peck on the cheek."

As Haruhi began walking down the steps towards Kanako, I hissed in Kyoya's ear, "I'm going to kill you."

"Now, Now, Kami, you should be careful what you say." He lightly teased me, calm as ever. I was beyond pissed. He was doing it again!

"Jerk." I muttered crossly, only to see him have a sly smile as I turned my glare away from him.

Honey-Senpai spoke up, "Hey, you don't think this is Haru-Chan's first kiss, do you?"

I stopped short, eyes widening. I hadn't thought of that. This would be Haruhi's first kiss. Shit.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki whisper-yelled.

Haruhi was standing by Kanako now, ready to kiss her cheek.

"WAIT HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted, leaping forward.

"NO STOP TAMAKI!" I yelled as he slipped on the banana peel.

I watched in horror as he accidently pushed Haruhi on the back and Haruhi kissed Kanako full on the lips.

Tamaki fell to the ground, both he and Tohru in distressed shock as Haruhi and Kanako quickly pulled away, hand over their mouths.

Kanako looked at Tohru, who gave a nervous laugh. All the girls who giggling and whispering. Even Haruhi laughed afterwards.

I turned a blank stare on Kyoya. I would so have my revenge, he planned this from the start!

Then again, I guess I can let it go, as long as Haruhi was okay with it.

It was a magical night, afterall.


End file.
